


Need A Partner?

by handsinforests



Series: First Kisses [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, New Years AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsinforests/pseuds/handsinforests
Summary: Clarke is running late and needs to find someone to kiss at midnight asap. Cue Raven in a red dress.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, this is unbeta'd as always but I just had this idea today and I had to put it out!

  “Clarke! If we don’t leave right now, we won’t get there until next year!” Octavia shouted from across their apartment, trying desperately to put in her dangling earrings without running into anything in her rush to grab her purse. Her dress was midnight blue and cut off just above the knee. The neckline highlighted her cleavage, dipping just enough to tease. The lightning blue butterfly tattoo on her right arm was shining slightly with body glitter and the beginnings of sweat. “I said let’s go!” She ran her hands through her waves of dark brown hair, praying to whatever God that her frizz wouldn’t be noticeable. 

 

  “Okay, okay I’m coming, O!” Clarke’s heels clicked on the hardwood with earnest, the blonde bombshell grabbing her purse from the kitchen counter. Her dress was a deep black, accentuating her curves and the cut was low and rounded across her back and chest. She finished applying her cherry red lipstick in the mirror before dashing out of the apartment, Octavia right on her heels. “Why did we decide to be late to the party again?” 

 

  “Because we’re being fashionably late, duh.”    
  
  “Let’s make it our New Year’s resolution to be on time from now on.” Clarke pushed the button for down on the elevator, hoping it wouldn’t go as slow as it usually did. They seemed to be in luck, as the elevator arrived shortly, the two rushing into it and mashing the ground floor button. Once it dinged, the pair flung themselves out the entryway and towards Clarke’s Toyota Camry, barely buckling their seat belts before they screeched out of the parking lot. 

  
  “Lexa’s asking us if we’re gonna make it.” Octavia pulled up the group chat, sending out a ‘we’re on our way’ to Lexa and Anya before putting her phone back in her purse. 

 

  “It’s seriously already 11:30, what were we thinking?” Clarke muttered to herself, forcing herself to stop at a red light instead of taking her chances and running it. There certainly wouldn’t be any New Year’s kisses for her if she was in a jail cell overnight. The rest of the ride the two spent in anticipation, Clarke consistently on the edge of breaking traffic laws and Octavia digging her nails in the seat willing the car to go just a little bit faster.    
  
  Finally, they reached the other side of town and pulled up at Bellamy’s townhouse. “Okay, it’s 11:50, we have just enough time to find some rando to kiss and we’ll be good.” Octavia said, walking as fast as she could up to the door. “Let’s hope he didn’t lock his door.” Octavia tried the lock, thankful that the knob turned and they were immediately glowing with rainbow disco lights. “Go find someone, I’m gonna go get Linc.” Octavia dismissed Clarke, speed walking in Lexa’s direction to see if she knew Lincoln was. 

 

  “Shit, who am I supposed to - oh.” Clarke’s eyes stopped on a brown eyed beauty, dark tan skin highlighted by her bright red dress. It was low cut v-neck with a rounded back, and she noticed that the woman had a leg brace on her left leg above her black heels. “Wow.” Her mouth was hanging open slightly, momentarily forgetting that she had less than ten minutes to find someone to kiss at midnight. 

 

  “If you like her, you should go over and say hi.” A voice came from behind her, low and sultry. Anya wrapped a hand around her shoulder, pointing at the strange woman. “I promise you, she’s worth it.” The taller woman tapped her on the shoulder before slinking away to the edge of the dancefloor.  _ Alrighty, then. _ Clarke checked her phone - 11:55, shit. She forces herself to move, hearing only the beating of her heart pounding in her ears.    
  
  She took a deep breath, gathering up her courage before speaking. “Hey, I’m Clarke.” She put out her hand, hoping she didn’t look like a complete dork. 

 

  The woman smiled up at her, eyelashes fluttering as she chuckled lightly. “I’m Raven, I don’t suppose you’re here to ask if I’ll be your kiss at midnight?” 

 

  Clarke blushed, feeling a jolt at the brunette’s gaze. She hoped that the lights would cover her embarrassment. “Yeah, am I that obvious?” She rubbed her hands together nervously. 

 

  “Not particularly, but if a beautiful blonde comes my way who am I to turn her down? And either way, I’m without a partner myself.” Raven smirked, checking the time on the TV playing in the corner of the room. “And it looks like I should be getting up, doesn’t it?” With a minute left before the new year, Raven strode up to Clarke, locking her chocolate eyes on the blonde’s cerulean. “Still wanna kiss, blondie?” 

 

  The crowd around them started cheering, thirty seconds left of 2016. “I don’t really have any else lining up, do I?” Raven wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist, pressing their foreheads together. Clarke responded in turn, linking her hands behind Raven’s head, and as the crowd counted down from ten Raven and Clarke’s lips brushed until they fully met at the stroke of midnight, electricity zapping its way through both of their bodies, drawing them impossibly close to each other. 

 

  “Well that was fun,” Clarke played with one of Raven’s bra straps, “but I think we’d have a bit more fun dancing and, if I’m not being too forward, maybe we could go back to my place later?” 

  
  “Say no more.” Raven kissed her once again, dipping her down, long blonde and brown hair cascading to the floor as they rang in the new year. 


End file.
